warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitewing
Whitewing 'is a white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is first seen as a young kit, born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur is snow white, with intenste blue eyes and it is clear she took her look after her father. She is shown in the nursery, and is very protective and proud of Squirrelkit and Leafkit, as if they were her own kits. Sandstorm happily noted that she was almost six moons old and ready to be an apprentice. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Whitepaw is introduced as a new apprentice, her mentor being Brackenfur. She is shown to be very close to her parents, and is happy when they praise her. She often begs to go hunting with them. :Whitepaw is seen a few times with Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw. She greets Ravenpaw warmly when the loner comes to ThunderClan, and offers him some fresh-kill. However, she joins her mentor near the fresh-kill pile, allowing Leafpaw to see Ravenpaw to Firestar. :Later, Whitepaw has a training session with Brackenfur, Mousefur, and Spiderpaw, while being watched by Brambleclaw. She and Spiderpaw have a mock battle, and he manages to pin her down. Moonrise :Whitepaw is seen scuffling with Shrewpaw outside of the apprentices' den. She sits vigil for Dappletail with the rest of the clan, and is very depressed after hearing that her parents, Cloudtail and Brightheart, have disappeared. She later tries to convince her mentor, Brackenfur, to let her go look for them. Brackenfur takes her to Firestar and he convinces her that they need her in the camp, as she is used to get more food. Dawn :Whitepaw is excited over the return of her parents (captured by Twolegs in ''Moonrise), and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being "sabotaged" by Brightheart's licks. She and Shrewpaw would have seen their first Gathering if the Twolegs didn't destroy Fourtrees. Shrewpaw was soon killed by a Twoleg monster while hunting near the Thunderpath. Whitepaw sat vigil for her good friend and was grief stricken when he died. She makes the Great Journey along with the rest of her Clan, and right before they leave Highstones she and Spiderpaw are seen pestering Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw with questions about the journey. ''Starlight :In the beginning of the book, Whitepaw wonders what horses are, frightened. She is mistakenly called Whitetail in later pages. Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice when Squirrelflight and Spiderleg are made warriors. She is lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties, and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. Twilight :She gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and the two become very close, always wanting to train together. They are both happy to be together because Birchpaw was the only kit for far too long, and Whitepaw was the only apprentice for far too long, since Squirrelflight and Spiderleg became warriors. She becomes confused and upset when her parents argue over how Cloudtail is becoming too close to Daisy. She often helps her mother, Brightheart, collect herbs for Leafpool after Cinderpelt dies. Sunset :Whitepaw continues to train with Birchpaw, serving as the only two apprentices in ThunderClan. She is seen creeping out of the remains of the apprentices' den making sure that there are no more badgers. She also helps her mother, Brightheart, collect herbs for Leafpool, and is nervous about going into the forest at first. Brightheart asks Brackenfur if they (her and Leafpool) could borrow Whitepaw for the day, and Brackenfur said it would be good for her. When the ThunderClan cats found the fox traps, Whitepaw was sitting, her stomach low to the ground in terror. When Birchpaw wanted to go training with Whitepaw and Brackenfur, Ashfur :said he couldn't because he opened up one of his cuts, so Birchpaw watched sadly as Whitepaw vanished with Brackenfur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between ''Sunset and The Sight, she has become a warrior named Whitewing, along with Birchpaw, who earns the name Birchfall. :She is seen at Jaykit's apprentice ceremony, and is the first to object that he should become medicine cat apprentice due to his blindness. :She is amongst the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She was also a part of the patrol that spotted the dogs. :She is mentioned to be sharing tongues with Birchfall and joking with Ashfur. ''Dark River :Whitewing is mentioned several times, but only briefly seen, always alongside her uncle, the ThunderClan senior warrior Thornclaw. Outcast :Whitewing receives her first apprentice, Icepaw. When Firestar announced that she was Icepaw's mentor, Birchfall and Berrynose complained because they disagreed with Firestar's decision. Sandstorm then scolds them, telling Birchfall that Whitewing held her own warrior ceremony back so Birchfall wouldn't be the only apprentice. She also says he should respect Whitewing more. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw and is often assisted by Ashfur. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw, Icepaw's brother, and Squirrelflight's first apprentice, out of camp as Firestar ordered her to do. As she takes Icepaw out training, it is hinted that Firestar especially chose her for Icepaw's mentor because she knew what it felt like to stand out like snow. Later in the book, it is revealed by Cinderpaw that Whitewing and Birchfall may be falling for each other, since they have been sharing tongues more often than they used to. Long Shadows :When Littlecloud goes to ThunderClan to talk to Tawnypelt, Icepaw says that she found him while Whitewing and Birchfall were gossiping. Whitewing gets embarrassed and scolds Icepaw. It is noted that she is getting plump, and that Birchfall was circling her with a look of pride on his face. By the end of ''Long Shadows it is confirmed that Whitewing is carrying Birchfall's kits. Whitewing starts to get upset about the death of Ashfur, but Birchfall comforts her and tells her to think about their kits. ''Sunrise :Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. As Whitewing is giving birth, Jayfeather goes in her memories, seeing dogs attacking, a fierce battle, and hunger, and wonders if queens actually can see their kit's future. Ferncloud commented on how Whitewing has done well giving birth in leaf-bare, and Mousefur calls her one of the best cats in the Clan, saying that she would always make sure the bedding was dry and that there was nothing in it. Leafpool was worried that Whitewing might not have enough strength to deliver the kits, but she managed to do it. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Whitewing's apprentice, Icepaw, is now a warrior, named Icecloud. She is shown as a queen in this book, and is not mentioned very much, with the exception of when her kits, Ivykit and Dovekit, become apprentices. She tells her daughters to wait for their father to come get them for the apprentice ceremony, and when Ivykit says she thinks she'll be sick, Whitewing is calm and tells her that she won't and will make her parents proud. She is proud when Lionblaze says that Dovepaw is a brilliant hunter, and is seen telling her approvingly that it was good and that she was working hard. She is embarrassed when Dovepaw starts talking about the beavers blocking the stream. She Tells Dovepaw to stop scaring cats. Fading Echoes :Whitewing was on the second hunting patrol the day that Mistystar and Mothwing were traveling back from the Moonpool. When Ivypaw and Dovepaw are brought back to camp after they visited WindClan, Whitewing and Birchfall watch them speak to Firestar from the warriors den. When Brambleclaw reprimands Ivypaw for sulking because she was missing the Gathering, Whitewing stands up for Ivypaw, pointing out that Brambleclaw was never happy to miss a Gathering, either. It is noted by Lionblaze when he is looking for cats that could be trained to the Dark Forest, that she'd "never. Just... never." When the tree falls in the camp, Firestar tells Whitewing to make sure that Dovepaw was alright. When the Clan returns to camp, Whitewing called Longtail's name, and she was sitting next to Mousefur. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Whitewing is featured in ''Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle, where she is seen as an apprentice. :She is seen returning from a training session with her mentor, Brackenfur, happy that she had mastered the leap-and-hold strategy. When they are close to the camp, a crackle in the bracken ahead of them alerts Brackenfur. He orders Whitepaw to go back to the camp and she is confused, because she doesn't know what has happened. As Whitepaw opens her mouth to scent it, she is disgusted at the stench, then sees the snout of a badger poke out of the bracken. When she hears a thundering roar from the badger she runs back to camp with Brackenfur. :As soon as they stumble into camp Squirrelflight alerts the Clan of the badger and the camp explodes with fighting cats. :Whitepaw spots her mother, Brightheart, running to her from across the clearing. She tells Whitepaw to leave the camp with Daisy and her kits, but she wants to stay and fight. They argue for a few moments until Cloudtail appears beside Whitepaw. He allows her to fight saying, "This is what she has trained for." :Cloudtail is then attacked by a badger and Whitepaw tries to remember the battle moves she had been taught. As she thinks, the badger looks over at her, opening its jaws, and Cloudtail attacks it again. When she attacks the badger herself she slips off because clumps of Brackenfur's fur was stuck in her claws. Once Whitepaw gets the fur out she lands a good attack on the badger and clings onto its shoulder. Cloudtail watches in amazement, then Whitepaw tells him to go help Brightheart, Daisy, and her kits. He obeys, leaving Whitepaw to fight off the badger. :She then sees her denmate, Birchpaw, cornered by a male badger at the bottom of a cliff. Whitepaw yowls at him to climb and keeps telling him to reach higher as he climbs up the cliff. When Birchpaw is near the top he slides back down and hide himself in a crevice to keep from the badger. Whitepaw bounds down and decide to use the leap-and-hold to inflict damage. She leaped onto its back and dug her claws into its fur. After a few moments, the badger fell to the ground and Dustpelt came over, telling her she had won. He takes her away to a hawthorn tree and puts her there to stay safe, but she goes back to the clearing. :A shadow falls across her and she looks up in terror and begs for help. Squirrelflight springs over and tells Whitepaw that the badger is Midnight, the one who helped the Clans find their new home. Whitepaw then mentions that WindClan later helped with the battle and drove the badgers away. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate: :Birchfall:Revealed in Long Shadows, page 288 Daughters: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Mother: :Brightheart:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Grandmothers: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 220 :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Uncles: :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Uncles: :Firestar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Cousins: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Nephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters